Setan Manisku
by DontPink
Summary: Sakura adalah murid pindahan dari suna, dia cuek, acuh tak acuh, dia mempunyai stile-nya sendiri, penampilannya yang -waoow- itu membuat semua siswa-siswi tercengeng. Tapi karena stile Sakura itulah yang membuat Sasuke menyebutnya -Setan Manis-


**~Setan Manisku~**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre : Romance, Humor**

**Warning : Au, OOC, No Bashing, Don't Like Don't Read**

**:**

**:**

* * *

**~Intro~**

SMA konoha Gakuen, adalah SMA elit di kota konoha, terlihat banyak murid-murid berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan bermacam-macam expresi, ada yang seneng, mengantuk, menguap, bersemangat, memegangi perut?, mungkin yang terahir ingin boker kali?

Terlihat seorang siswi yang berpenampilan paling beda dengan yang lain berjalan santai dari arah parkiran sekolah, para murid-murid memperhatikan dia dengan pandangan seksama, bukan tatapan kagum atau apa, tapi tatapan heran.

Sementara yang di tatap hanya pasang wajah datar dan tak menggubris semua siswa-siswi yang mulai berbisik-bisik itu. Setiap bisikan yang di dengar dari telinga kiri pasti dia keluarkan dari telinga kanan, begitupula sebaliknya.

Tangannya yang mungil itu mengambil sebuah earphone dari sakunya dan menancapkan di telingannya, 'banyak ocehan, tinggal di telan saja' batinnya sambil terus berjalan.

Rambutnya yang berwarna pink itu dia ikat tinggi keatas, sebuah gelang paku bertenger dengan indah di pergelangan tangan putihnya, dan sebuah kalung mirip ikatan anjing melekat dengan pass di leher mulusnya itu, hidungnya terdapat satu tundik di kiri, bibir bawahnya juga terdapat tindik, telingannya masing-masing ada tiga tindik, dua di bawah satu di atas daun telinga.

Matanya agak sayu seperti habis melakukan sesuatu, seragamnya acak-acakan, kancing atasnya dia buka tiga dan sedikit memperlihatkan bra-nya, bisik-bisik makin terdengar keras, tatapan tak suka dari para siswi juga diarahkan padanya, tapi semua percuma, toh dia cuek bebek?.

Dan dari parkiran sekolah juga terlihat dua remaja lagi berjalan dengan santai, yang satu berwajah datar dan (sok) cool, wajahnya sangat cuek 'gue keren' jiah narsis juga ni orang.

Sementara yang di sampingnya berambut kuning mirip duren busuk, berkulit tan nyrempet gosong? lagi nyengir kayak oarang kebo?

"teme, minta duit dong?.." mintanya tanpa tau malu. Masak duit minta.

Karena Sasuke memang berhati mulia dan ramah tamah plus rajin menabung? maka di berilah tuh rambut duren duit. "Nih.. jangan protes" katanya sambil menyerahkan duit itu.

Naruto nyengir makin lebar, di tatapnya duit yang ada di tangannya itu, dan seketika cengirannya lenyap, mulutnya menganga. "1-riyo.." gumam Naruto sambil meraba duit itu.

"Hn.. sukuri saja dobe.. lagian lumayan tu buat beli bawang?" Kata Sasuke enteng tanpa beban.

"SEMPAK!"

* * *

:

:

* * *

Kelas 2-B terlihat ramai karena sang sensei belum masuk, Sasuke berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan wajah jaim, acuh tak acuh dan tentu sok cool.

"KYAAH CACUKE-KUN.. CINTAKU" Gadis berambut merah memakai kacamata langsung menyambar Sasuke sok akrab sambil menggrepe-grepe dada Sasuke.

'Hn, siapa dulu dong Cacuke~' batinnya alay plus narsis. "Lepas Karin.. menggangu saja" Sasuke langsung menyingkirkan karin dengan brutal, pasalnya dia pernah hampir di perkosa? di toilet cowok sama tu cewek berambut merah.

Naruto yang sudah duduk di mejanya itu menatap Sasuke dengan senyum ke-bapak-an? "Duduk sini Nak? Dekat sama bapak.." kata Naruto mulai gila.

Sasuke dan siswa siswi sekelas _speechless _plus sweatdrop massal.

Sasuke duduk sambil mendelik kearah cowok kuning itu "kau makin gak waras dobe..cih" Sasuke mendecih sok-sok-an.

Naruto tak peduli sambil memberikan kiss-bye pada cewek-cewek yang ada di kelasnya, katanya biar kesengsem semua. Padahal yang di kiss-bye merinding sendiri plus mual.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah-ehem-ralat, maksudnya ke kuping Sasuke sambil berbisik. "Teme, gimana caranya supaya gue bisa di **gandrungi **cewek-cewek sesekolah kayak loe" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Hn.." Sasuke langsung tersenyum sombong sambil berdehem sok bijak. "Begini dobe.. yang pertama.." Sasuke memberi jeda dulu.

"Yah-yah, lanjutkan" Naruto manggut manggut gak sabaran.

"Ehem.." lagi-lagi si pantat ayam itu berdehem "yang pertama kau harus bersikap **berwibawa**.." Sasuke menjetikkan jari telunjuknya, Naruto mengangguk. "Yang kedua, jangan pasang **wajah bodoh**?". Sasuke menjetikkan jari tengah?nya.

Naruto yang awalnya akan mengangguk itu berhenti sejenak sambil berfikir 'wajah bodoh' Naruto mengangguk lagi pertanda minta di lanjutkan.

"Dan yang terahir, dan yang paling penting, plus nomer satu" Sasuke menjetikkan jari jempolnya keatas. Naruto mengangguk lagi sampai kepalanya membentur meja?.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat. "Yang terahir, **ber-ka-ca-lah**" kata Sasuke penuh penekanan plus jari jempolnya dia acungin kebawah.

Naruto mengangguk sambil berfikir, otak jamurannya berfikir keras sampai berasap? 'Berkacalah..hmm, hmm, berkaca-''

DONG!

krikkk... krikkk... krikkk...

"ANJING!" umpat Naruto sambil ngacungin jari tengah kearah Sasuke. Sementara yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum penuh -penghinaan- kepada durian kuning itu.

"MANA ANJINGNYA NARU.." Kiba langsung menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke kala ada teriakan 'anjing' tadi.

Sasuke nepok jidat lebay 'maniak anjing memang sinting' batinnya sambil geleng-geleng.

"Enggghh, diluar kiba anjingnya" Naruto mulai jahil sambil ngibulin Kiba 'fufufu, mampus loe kiba gue kerjain' batin anak Minato itu tanpa dosa.

Kiba langsung ngacir sambil teriak teriak sarap "AKAN ADA TEMAN BARU UNTUK AKAMARU" teriakan kiba membahana di lorong sekolahan.

Sreekkk!

Pintu kelas terbuka dan masuklah Kakashi-sensei sambil membawa buku mesumnya "pagi anak-anak" sapanya dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

"Pagi sensei" balas siswa siswi dengan nada tak kalah ogah-ogahan juga.

Kakashi-sensei menatap murid-muridnya dengan tatapan mata sayu andalannya "hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru.." lanjutnya.

"Apakah murid baru itu cowok sensei, dan tampankah?" Crocos siswi-siswi cabe-cabean itu.

Kakashi sensei menaikkan satu alisnya "pertanyaan gak penting banget" Kakashi sensei mulai sok lebay ternyata "baiklah.. silahkan masuk murid baru.." tambah Kakashi sensei.

Tik.. tik.. tik..

hanya terdengar dentingan jam plus suara jangkrik dan..

Preeetttt~~~~

"Siapa yang kentut tadi" tanya Kakashi sensei dengan kepala sweatdrop. Semua sisiwa-siswi diam tanpa suara, keadaan hening kayak kuburan karena tak ada yang mengaku.

"Dan.. dimana murid baru sialan itu" Kakashi-sensei berjalan keluar kelas untuk melihat apa yang di lakukan murid barunya sampai tak mau masuk. Kakashi sweatdrop lagi saat mengetahui muridnya lagi..

"Dokter-dokter tolongin aku, cepat suntik saja sebelum telat, suster cantik rawatlah akuuuuaahhh~~" ternyata murid baru itu lagi ajib-ajib sambil manggut manggut.

Kakashi-sensei langsung mencopot earphone dari telinga murid barunya itu dengan jidat mengkerut. "Sedang apa disini, cepat masuk.." pintanya.

Murid baru itu cemberut lantaran earphonenya di cabut, padahal lagi asik ajib-ajib? tadi "hmm.. " gumamnya sambil ikut masuk bersama senseinya.

Kakashi sensei menatap murid-muridnya lagi dengan tatapan tak punya wibawa. "Perkenalkan dirimu.." pinta Kakashi sensei sambil melirik siswi barunya.

"Haruno Sakura.." singkat padat dan jelas.

"Apakah cuman itu.." kakashi sensei menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu sambil menatap para siswa-siswi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sweatdrop itu. "Aku pindahan dari suna" tambahnya lagi.

"Baikalah Sakura.. silahkan duduk di samping cewek pirang itu" tunjuk Kakashi sensei kearah cewek pirang yang lagi sweatdrop itu.

Sakura mengangguk sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya, lalu duduk tanpa menatap cewek di sebelahnya.

"dan kancingkan bajumu.. terlalu fullgar?" Tambah Kakashi sensei dengan senyuman mesum yang tercetak di balik maskernya.

"Tak usah sensei.. biarkan saja" jawab Sakura sambil melepas ikatan rambutnya lalu menyibak rambut depannya kebelakang semua. "Huff.. gerah.." gumam Sakura sambil membuka satu kancing bajunya lagi.

"Anak-anak sekara-" ucapan Kakashi sensei terhenti saat mengetahui semua muridnya lagi menatap Sakura sambil bengong. Apalagi yang cowok menatap kutang? Sakura yang makin kelihatan itu.

Kakashi sensei menggaruk jidatnya. "Hah, lupakan" gumamnya lalu duduk sambil mengambil buku mesumnya, dan tentu saja tak jadi mengajar.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya saat keadaan kelas hening kayak kuburan lagi itu, kemudian cewek pink itu hanya angkat bahu sambil memakai earphone-nya kembali, terdengar samar-samar lagu keras dia putar, sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk gak jelas.

Sasuke yang paling pertama sadar dari ke-mlongo-annya itu kembali pasang wajah nge-flat andalannya. 'Metal? banget tu cewek, siapa tadi namanya, Sukija? Saruki?, Samunah?' Sasuke lagi asik dengan pikirannya sendiri, mengingat nama?.

Naruto nyengir sambil menatap kutang? Sakura yang agak kelihatan itu dengan wajah bokep. "Teme, malu gue sama tu cewek" Naruto mulai ngomong gak jelas.

"Hn, kenapa memangnya, eh.." balasnya ogah-ogahan.

Naruto mengusap dagunya sok berfikir "lah, dia yang cewek ajah pake tindik, malu lah kita.." kata Naruto sambil bawa-bawa nama 'Kita'.

"Kita.. kau saja dobe.. cuihhh" saat Sasuke ngomong 'cuihh' tanpa sengaja ludahnya muncrat pas di wajah anak Minato itu.

Naruto mengelap 'kuah' di wajahnya sambil menatap tajam Sasuke. "Kalo ngajak ribut ayok teme" sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke sok jago.

"Jika mau berkelahi di luar saja Naruto, Sasuke.. jangan menganggu suasana tenang nan damai ini" yealah ini guru gak ada wibawa-wibawanya.

Dan lagi-lagi sweatdrop massal bertengger dengan indah di kepala para siswa-siswi. Cuman Sakura doang yang enggak, pasalnya dia menutup mata pluss volume earphone maximal.

Naruto melepas cengkramannya sambil kembali duduk lalu memberikan kedipan 'maut' pada seorang cewek berambut indigo. Dan itu sukses membuat si rambut indigo itu tepar di tempat, lalu di bopong cowok berambut rebondingan menuju UKS.

Naruto lalu melirik kearah Sasuke. "Hinata-chan tepar teme karena kena kedipan maut gue.." kata Naruto gak penting.

"Hn.."

Naruto lalu berdiri dari duduknya sambil menghampiri Kakashi yang lagi senyum-senyum gak jelas itu. "Sensei, ijin keluar.." ijin Naruto dengan wajah boker face *bukan poker face, soalnya memang mau boker*

"Hm.. mau kemana"

"Boker.."

"Yah sana, buang 'harta' kamu itu lalu timbun jadikan pupuk" Kakashi sensei mulai ngomong ngelantur gak jelas dengan tatapan fokus kearah buku mesumnya.

Naruto keluar dari kelas dengan tanda tanya besar bertengger di kepala kuningnya itu 'timbun jadikan pupuk' pikirnya.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura dengan ekor matanya, dia menatap penampilan Sakura dari atas sampi bawah '**setan manis**' pikirnya sambil tersenyum sangat-sangat tipis.

Yah mau bagaimanapun Sakura memang cantik plus manis, meskipun dandanannya metal kayak gitu.

* * *

:

:

* * *

Sakura memasukkan semua buku-buku pelajarannya kedalam tas slempengnya, pelajaran baru saja selesai, sekarang waktunya pulang tentunya.

Sakura bediri dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas, dan saat akan melewati pintu kelas, dia bertabrakan bahu dengan cowok mirip pantat ayam itu.

Sakura menengok kesampingnya dengan mata memicing.'Dasar sial' batinnya sambil berjalan keluar dengan langkah santai.

Sementara si ayam kembali melanjutkan jalannya sambil menatap cewek pinky yang ada di depannya itu dengan seksama. "**s****etan manisku" **gumam Saauke pelan sambil tersenyum sangat tipis lagi.

Dan dari arah belakang Sasuke muncul durian kuning sambil berlari mengejar Sasuke. "Kenapa kau senyam senyum kayak orang sinting teme.." tanya Naruto yang mengetahui sahabatnya itu tersenyum sarap.

"Hn, apa dobe" Sasuke balik tanya sambil mendelik kearah durian kuning itu.

Naruto hanya angkat bahu sambil ikut berjalan.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir Sasuke menatap cewek pinky yang juga ada di tempat parkir itu. Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyapanya sejenak, karena menurutnya, cewek pinky itu sangat -tipe-nya "Kau Sakura kan.." sapa Sasuke basa-basi.

Sakura melirik Sasuke sejenak sambil mengangguk lalu naik di motor -Ninja- *keren kan-plak* lalu menjalankannya meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

"Gilaa, cuek amat.." gerutu Sasuke sambil menghampiri Naruto yang sudah nagkring di motor -Vespa- hombrengnya. "Jalan dobe, ikuti cewek pinky itu" pinta Sasuke sambil bonceng di motor hombreng itu.

"Ok., teme.." Naruto langsung tancap gass membelah jalanan mengikuti Sakura.

BREEETTT~~~~BREETTT~~~~BREEETT~~~~

"Dobe.. pelintir gasnya bodoh, kita tertinggal kampreet.." Sasuke nyerocos kayak orang kebakaran jenggot..

"AHO TEME.. INI SUDAH MENTOK GASSNYA KAMPREET.." balas Naruto dengan hujan lokalnya.

"PAKAI -NOS-NYA KAMPREET.."

Naruto sweatdrop "teme, ini motor rongsokan, bukan mobil di -fast forious- yang ada Nos-nya itu" jelas Naruto sambil mengumpat dalam hati 'sepertinya harus di priksa ni jiwa pantat ayam' batin Naruto gaje.

Sakura terlihat memelankan motornya sambil menengok kebelakang dengan alis terangkat satu 'hmm, kenapa mereka' pikir Sakura sambil menengok ke depan lagi sambil tancap gass ngebut.

"DOBEEEEE... KITA TERTINGGAL ANJING... KEJAARRR" Sasuke berdiri dari boncengan vespa hombreng itu sambil menunjuk arah depan dengan jari tengah?

BREEEETTTT~~~ BREEEETTT~~~~~ BREEETTT~~~

Motor rongsokan itu sangat bising di jalanan, orang-orang yang melihat Sasuke dan Naruto treak-treak itu cengo dengan mulut menganga 'ada kampanye? kah' pikir kebanyakan orang-orang yang melihatnya itu.

"SAKIRA?.. ATAU SAKISA? ITU BELOK MENUJU JALAN PERUMAHAN KITA TEMEE.." Teriak Naruto sambil banting stir nge-drive- di belokan tajam menuju jalan masuk perumahan itu.

Secara slow mation terlihat Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat persis kayak pasangan Homo. Sementara Naruto begitu menghayati belokannya bak seorang driver? sejati dan...

SRAAASSHHH..

BREEEETTTTT~~~~~BREEEEETTTTTT~~~~~

Naruto nyengir saat berhasil ngedrive dadakan tadi 'gue kereen' pikirnya narsis sambil mengejar motor Sakura yang tak jauh darinya itu.

"Ayoo, dobe.. tancap gass.." sekarang Sasuke gak teriak-teriak, pasalnya ini adalah jalanan perumahan tempatnya tinggal bersama Naruto. Jadi jika Sasuke teriak dan ketahuan tetangganya, bisa jatuh reputasinya sebagai cowok ter-cool se-perumahan itu.?

Terlihat Sakura berhenti di depan rumah bercat putih yang lumayan luas halamannya. Sakura lalu masuk setelah selesai membuka gerbang. 'Huff, makan terus tidur' batin Sakura sambil berjalan masuk rumahnya.

Dan tak jauh dari rumah Sakura terlihat dua ekor manusia lagi jongkok di semak-semak dengan gak elit banget "Hn, jadi disini -**setan manisku**- tinggal" gumam Sasuke sambil mencabuti rumput?"

Pulang yok teme, gue mau boker nih" ajak Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mau buang hajat lagi itu.

"Hn..ayo.."

* * *

**~~~Setan Manisku~~~**

**Ide untuk membuat fic ini nagkring begitu saja sehabis mendengarkan lagu -Jamrud - Setan Manisku- dan yah karena otak saya berputar-putar sampai berasap? Maka saya buat saja. Ok tanpa banyak bacok-ralat-bacot maksud saya.**


End file.
